ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Avimimus Clan
Formerly residing in the basement and sewer system of the Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Compound, a clan of Avimimus exists whose population has drastically slimmed since leaving the facility they had called home for generations. Now rather than twenty clan members there are only eight. Despite the fact that Avimimus are highly vocal dinosaurs, very few other animals on Isla Sorna were aware of the mysterious clan's existence before they began trekking the island. They remained hidden in the Lab's basement and sewer system until recently when Rancor, an Ultimasaurus native to the neighboring island Isla Tacano, scared them into abandoning the place they'd called home since the first generation. At one point the entire clan exposed themselves in a group and traveled as far as the Game Trail for unknown reasons (back then they were much smaller, only consisting of thirteen members including Britney). Unlike then, they are now wandering Isla Sorna in search of a new home while the size of their clan continues to decrease. The most recent loss was Omorphia, who was killed after breaking her leg by a curious young tyrannosaur. List of Clan Members Dax - Alpha Male - Dax is very inquisitive, but he and the alpha female being the oldest two members of the clan (the first biogenetically cloned Avimimus after Speedster) Dax has learned over time to control his curiosity. He puts first his clan over himself, and as leader takes responsibility for any losses of his clan members. Dax in a non-player character. Caesarea - Alpha Female - Caesarea (Cassy for short) is a very patient and self-controlled Avimimus. She is the only female permitted to mate with the alpha male. Caesarea is a non-player character. Akins - Male - Akins is a brave and inquisitive, which in most cases labels him as stupid. He often gets into trouble, either when exploring or at home. He along with Omorphia and Ella often explored in a trio until Ella's unexpected death. Akins is a non-player character. Amor - Female - Amor usually cared for the youngsters and juveniles of the clan. She was very patient and affectionate. She died while the clan was migrating to the Mountain ranges when a Baryonyx caught her unsuspecting. Amor was a non-player character. Ananda - Female - For being a female Avimimus, Ananda is unusually careless of her ability to mimic other sounds. Typically females of the species are more conservative with their vocals, however Ananda is quite the opposite. She is ignorant and high on herself. Ananda is a non-player character. Britney - Female - Britney was the offspring of two biogenetically created Avimimus produced four years after Speedster was. Britney came from the mysterious Avimimus clan and met Speedster one day while she was hunting far away from home. She became Speedster’s mate and only returned home once or twice before her death, which was caused by Axis a short time after the death of her mate. Britney was role-played by Deinonychus (then known as Deinonychus''_empire), having been converted from a non-player character to a role-player character after the death of Speedster. Both Speedster and Britney have the same theme song; Neimer - Two Hearts Together. The theme expresses both of them in that the tune is both energetic and serious, and the title refers to the fact that they were mates. '''Chase' - Male - Chase had a ravenous taste for small critters, and like his sister Hunter, enjoyed the challenge of catching them. Often he and Hunter explored the jungle together in search of insects and small mammals before his death to a giant centipede when he, his sister and Kianna were resting together in an overgrown powerhouse shed. Chase was a non-player character. Celerina - Female - Celerina was very impatient, being a youngster, and often got herself into trouble alongside her brother Tyrell. She drowned in a quick sand pit having not realized the danger until it was too late. Celerina was a non-player character. Colleen - Female - Colleen is an average Avimimus, very edgy and always on high aware. She rarely mimics the sounds around her, but she is very good at her talent. Colleen is a non-player character. Duc - Male - Duc was a very patient member of the clan, remaining calm even in uncomfortable situations. He got along well with his brothers and sisters, and always kept a relaxed mood before his death; he drowned in a quick sand pit having not realized the danger until it was too late. Duc is a non-player character. Ella - Female - Ella was an inqusitive and adventerous Avimimus who often accompanied Omorphia and Akins on explorations until the human character Rick Charles caught her in a trap and killed her. Her body was then cooked over a fire, however before the man could eat it a large colony of Formicium giganteum raided his campsite and devoured Ella's body. Ella was a non-player character. Fleta - Female - Fleta was a very impatient Avimimus; swift to act but slow to think. She had a mind of her own, and was quite rebellious. She met her death at the claws of a Ceradactylus in the mountain ranges of Isla Sorna. Fleta was a non-player character. Harmony - Female - Harmony is nearly as vocally expanded as Tyrell, however she is more conservative and only mimics other sound when entirely nesessary. Harmony is a non-player character. Hunter - Female - Hunter has a ravenous taste for small critters, and enjoys the challenge of catching them. Hunter is a non-player character. Kianna - Female - Kianna was a very conservative Avimimus, and was not very vocal. But she still enjoyed mimicking the sounds around her. She had secret talent. Unfortunately, she died to the jaws of a giant centipede. Kianna was a non-player character. Lassie - Female - Lassie was one of the younger Avimimus. The had a hard time keeping up with the rest of her clan, and always got into trouble. It eventually led to her death when a hungry Baryonyx caught her by surprise. Lassie was a non-player character. Nova - Female - Nova was one of the younger clan members, and very inquisitive. She was, however, also very careful and rarely got herself into trouble. Unfortunately, she was in a tough situation when she died; she ran out into a quick sand pit unaware of the danger. Nova was a non-player character. Omorphia - Female - Omorphia was the sister of Britney, and a member of the mysterious Avimimus clan which until recently resided under the Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Compound. She was the offspring of two genetically engineered Avimimus which were produced in a batch of eggs four years after Speedster was. Omorphia met her death after breaking her leg while running through the forest when Balthasar, a young tyrannosaur, found her already dying body and finished her off. Omorphia was role-played by Deinonychus. Pandora - Female - Pandora is a mentally disfunctional Avimimus; she has trouble keeping up with her clan in every respect. However, you should never judge a book by its cover. Read it first, it might blow your mind. The reason for her mental retardation is the neurons dealing with her sensory organs (sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch, balance and acceleration, temperature, kinesthetic sense, and pain) are more developed, thus limiting neural space capacity for normally more prominent neurons dealing with cognition and aptitude. This makes her slow to think and learn, but quick to respond (she relies heavily on instinct more so than other specimens of her species). Scientifically, she is a psychic. Pandora is a non-player character. Speedster - Male - While never actually a member of the clan, and in fact was never even aware of the clan's existence, Speedster took one of the can members as his mate. He was one of the first biogenetically produced of his species, created by InGen shortly after the events on Isla Nublar when a tragic event led to the shutdown of the park. Nine years after his creation on Isla Sorna--Jurassic Park's breeding site--at five feet long, three feet tall, and weighing in at fifty pounds, Speedster had spent his whole little life searching the island for more of his kind. Near the end of it he did find a mate, Britney, who was significantly younger than he was at only two years of age. However she was about the same size as he was. Speedster died after living a good life when a male V. Sornaensis by the name of Axis (played by darkraptor) killed him while he was with his mate in the Game Trail. Unfortunately, he and Britney never mated so Speedster’s legacy ended right there in the mud just after a rainstorm, when and where he had been killed. The last he was seen is when a small herd of Parasaurolophus gathered around his body as the clouds broke above, casting a bright and heavenly glow upon his final resting place. Soon afterwords a large Spinosaurus fell on his body and crushed it. Speedster was role-played by Deinonychus (then known as deinonychus_empire). Tyrell - Male - Tyrell was a stubborn Avimimus, and was Omorphia and the deceased Britney's youngest brother. He enjoyed wandering through the forest mimicking every sound he heard, and had probably the most vocal vocabulary of his entire clan. Unfortunately he passed away after getting himself stuck in a quick sand pit. Tyrell was a non-player character. Uday - Male - Uday was a very athletic member of the clan. He usually kept to himself, but was very vocal and always hit on other females. Unfortunately he got stuck in a quick sand pit and died. Uday was a non-player character. Zorion - Male - Zorion is a very content and patient Avimimus; very self-controlled. Zorion is a non-player character. Recorded Deaths Speedster's Death (modified quote) "Britney and Speedster kept running through the tall grassy plains until they came up to a small creek. Thirsty, the two little Avimimus walked down to the stream and took a sip, before looking around. The place had really settled down since their last visit. Speedster noticed a large bush, with a hole just under it. It was a den, but was it abandon? "Axis had killed a male Parasaurolophus and finished feasting. It was raining. Axis laid his head beside a bush and heard tiny patters of little feet under it. He lifted his head, suddenly noticing Britney and Speedster nearby. He growled and bared his killer teeth, but Speedster didn’t notice him. It was only a matter of time… "But Speedster soon caught his scent, and looked over at Axis as he growled again at him. Britney hissed back and dove for the den, Speedster quickly following behind her. Inside, a little compy jumped back in surprise, before Britney killed it and threw it out of the den. They were now safe and warm inside their new den…hopefully… "But Axis started digging them out. His pack joined him as he flicked and kicked the sand away from the den. He growled as he dug his prey out. "Speedster and Britney screeched in fear as the savage raptors ferociously ripped away the dirt and roots. They were nearly in arm-reach of the two Avimimus now, when suddenly Britney lurched forward and ripped at Axis's nose, jerking away and letting the raptor's blood leak down into the hole. Britney gobbled down the bit of flesh she'd snatched, and then looked over at Speedster, when suddenly the ground rumbled to the sound of thunder. "Axis had a little cut on his nose now, but he simply licked the blood away and furiously kicked inside the hole which he had widened, slashing Speedster across the leg. Axis drew his foot out and licked the blood off his sickle-claw, tasting his prey’s fear. Evil filled his eyes as he reached in the hole and grabbed Speedster, throwing him out. Another one of his pack members dragged out Britney, mercilessly tossing her into the air as well. Axis was just about to go after Speedster again when suddenly a bolt of lightening flashed in the sky, and Axis looked up; telling his pack to back away. Before turning to leave himself, he nudged Speedster with his foot to see if he was still alive. He was. Axis grunted and turned to walk away. "Thunder rumbled in the sky above as Speedster tried pitifully to get to his feet, but he couldn’t and crashed to the ground again, whimpering as Axis and his pack ran off through the rain. Rhythmically the rainpour drowned out the sound of the dinosaurs on the Game Trail. Britney slowly got to her feet, only scratched up a bit y being tossed across the ground. But when she looked over at Speedster, to her horror, he had been thrown into a jagged rock, while she’d just landed on soft muddy dirt. In one last effort to get to his feet, Speedster let out another pitiful wine before flopping over, almost dead. Grimly Britney turned in the direction Axis had run off. Revenge was on the menu. "Frantically Britney began calling out above the intensing rain, hoping there would be an answer. Something had to be done! "A loud bellow returned Britney’s plead, and as the dark storm grew worse, a heavy rumbled vibrated the ground. But it was not thunder, nor the threatening crack of lightening. Slowly from the misty fog the rain cursed down upon the barren, soggy plains, the towering form of a tubed head and a huge, mighty body like thunder itself emerged out into the light. Trombone the Parasaurolophus looked down at Britney. And then surrounding her out of the darkness the tiny forms of juvenile Parasaurolophus appeared. Britney looked around her, and then down at Speedster, who she was at his side. Blood trickled out of his mouth, and his eyes faded into darkness. "Greenfrill the Archaeoceratops, who had been napping on a nearby hill, was woken up immediately by sheets of rain. Thunder rumbled up in the clouds, and lighting flashed in some areas, lighting up the nearby vicinity. The sheets of rain soon turned the soft soil in to thick layers of mud. Greenfrill snorted at this huge force of nature, almost as if trying to tell it to go away, but it was to no avail. No mere dinosaur can stop the sheer force and power of nature. "A chirp filled with sadness and mourning came to Greenfrill's ear. It sounded like an Avimimus. Greenfrill had often seen those quick dinosaurs. They always seemed to be rushing to someplace, as if there was no tomorrow. Greenfrill's small eyes searched around for the source of the noise. He eventually saw what had made the noise, and let out a sad chirp, for wasted life. A female Avimimus stood near the body of a male, probably her mate. A huge gaping wound was evident in his side. Greenfrill watched sadly as the female let out another sad chirp to the male, trying to tell him to wake up, to please, please wake up. A small herd of Parasaurolophus stood around the female, in a mourning circle. Greenfrill trotted over to them, the buffeting sheets of rain and the slippery mud slowing him down. He reached them in what was only a few moments but felt like a lifetime. The small ceratopsian chirped comfortingly to the female, telling her that her mate would soon go to a better place, and will be forever happy. The Archeoceratops then walked over slowly to the herd of Parasaurolophus surrounding them. He let out a sad chirp, and then stood, silently mourning for a dinosaur he never knew. "Britney looked up at the Archeoceratops as it moved in between the juvenile Parasaurolophus, with the alpha male, Trombone, standing in front of her. The rain suddenly stopped, and a glaze of light burst through the clouds, shining on Speedster's eternally resting body as the sounds of dinosaurs around the small group echoed in the breeze. Greenfrill stood still, his body shaking a bit with sobs. It was always really sad to him when a fellow dinosaur died. He bowed his head in silent respect and mourning. The ray of light was probably carrying the Avimimus' spirit to the place of happiness, where he would run in the stars forever. Greenfrill even saw the barest outlines of something in the light heading towards the sky. It almost looked like a running Avimimus, speeding across the light like it was a log. Greenfrill blinked, and the shape was gone. But Greenfrill knew what he saw. He turned to Britney and gave a hopeful chirp. Even though her mate was gone, he was still watching over her. "Suddenly, though, an echo rang out in the nearby forest. It was Axis's pack, the killers. Britney glared in their direction, wishing now more than ever that she was a Spinosaurus. With every cell in her body she swore revenge. Revenge... she'd die getting revenge, but for now she just walked off past the small circle of herbivores and faded off into the darkness as the storm clouds deceased and the sun gleamed out. ---- Britney's Death (modified quote) "Britney the Avimimus limped out of the bushes into a wide open grass plain with large sauropods and huge herds of various kinds of dinosaurs grazing upon the plant life. She normally felt unusually safe here, as she could outrun most any predator on Isla Sorna... however, she was injured from her fall and had a few messed up feathers from the recent attack in the jungle that she was been the victim of. She hoped to find peace once again here in the Game Trail, and half swore never to leave it. Tiredly Britney continued limping out into the open... but the open was always a dangerous place... "Axis suddenly sensed Britney nearby. This was the chance, and he burst out from his den pounced on the ground, snatching Britney up in his jaws and crunching down on her skull; blood and brains dripping out of his of his mouth. But that wasn't enough. He swung her lifeless body from side to side and then let go and she made a splat-thud on the ground. The headless Avimimus was then stamped on repeatedly by the mighty raptor; crushing the rest of the bones in her body. Axis then picked the flat mound of scales and bone up and brought it to the den. "Ace flew down to the Raptor den and chirped. He was the biggest Pteranodon the raptors had ever seen. Axis stepped forward, offering the body of Britney as a gift from the pack. Ace swallowed it whole." ---- Ella's Death (modified quote) "Omorphia and her two companions (Ella and Akins) continued their exploratory mission through the jungle in the surrounding area around the Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Compound. At any time one of the three would mimic a sudden new sound that rang up from somewhere in the forest around them. "The trio came to a particular are of the forest that was unusually quiet, and being very inquisitive creatures the three Avimimus noticed the drop in ambiance. Omorphia cocked her head to one side, chirping curiously. At that moment a new scent leaked into her nostrils. It was the smell of mammalian stench, and it reminded her faintly of rats or mice which she so often ate. However, there was a haunting tone to this smell. She suddenly recognized it as the scent of a human! "At that moment one of her companions was suddenly hoisted up into the air by an unseen force! Screeching wildly, Ella squirmed uncomfortably as she dangled from the treetops with a small vine roped around one of her legs. Omorphia and Akins back away and chirped helplessly in reply to their sister. For a moment the dinosaur just hung there in complete disorientation, until a concealed being in the treetops continued to pull her up. Omorphia and Akins' eyes followed their kin until she disappeared through the leaves, and after a single last heart-wrenching squawk was heard a loud crack, and a brief moment of silence. The two remaining Avimimus on the ground kept staring up into the treetops in utter horror and disbelief. Their feathers puffed when something large began to move through the branches, and suddenly a tall dark figure dropped down from above holding the dead Avimimus ''in its hands. Rick watched as Omorphia and Akins took off through the undergrowth, and then spun around triumphantly heading back towards his misfit shelter." ---- '''The Deaths of Amor, Chase, Celerina, Colleen, Duc, Kianna, Lassie, Nove, Tyrell, and Uday (exact quote)' "The Avimimus clan continued through the undergrowth. Omorphia was trailing behind her kin and on high alert. She had been in this area before, and thus knew what dangers could be stalking them even now. She was ready to bolt through the undergrowth at sudden notice! Despite the fact the sky was dark, and the stars were out, Avimimus had large eyes which allowed them to see clearly in situations reminiscent of this. Omorphia and her clan hurried through the undergrowth easily. The forest surrounding the elongated bay was less dense than closer to the center of the island. The earth was sandy and thus severely limited plant growth. It was during this period of the day and around this area that small mammals and reptiles scurried about the landscape freely. Normally, nocturnal dinosaurs like Avimimus could not be found so close to the ocean; up until this point the insignificant animals of Isla Sorna were relatively safe in this area.''Hunter had disappeared, but only for a few seconds. She had sensed a rat nearby and could not resist catching it. Like a cat, it was her peeve to resist investigating little sounds and movements around her. Omorphia's ravenous sister returned with the rat in her mouth, and quickly swallowed it.At that moment one of Omorphia's other sisters, Pandora, stopped walking and cocked her head wildly in every direction. While the other clan members could not sense anything, they took note of Pandora's distress.Pandora had a unique ability among ''Avimimus, and even among animalia as a taxonomic kingdom. The neurons dealing with her sensory organs (sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch, balance and acceleration, temperature, kinesthetic sense, and pain) were more developed than in other animals. She could sense things long before other members of her clan. Scientifically, she was a psychic. Unfortunately in order for her sense neurons to be so unnaturally developed, other portions of Pandora's brain had to be dumbed down. Her neural space capacity had to be slimmed of normally more prominent neurons dealing with cognition and aptitude. This made her slow to think and learn, and she relied more on instinct than other Avimimus. She was stupid, but had quick reflexes. In one respect she was mentally retarded, and in another sense she was mentally gifted.Pandora suddenly booked it through the undergrowth, leaving her clan in the dust. Omorphia knew she sensed something; Pandora had exhibited her unique ability before. While Omorphia followed her retarded yet alert sister, the rest of the clan hesitated. It was not until several seconds later that the alphas smelled an unusual tone in the air. By the time they realized something was wrong, two enormous jaws had already snapped down on the clan and with its hooked teeth snatched two members up in its long slobbery mouth. The whole clan scattered as kin Amor and Lassie squealed mortifyingly in the jaws of a Baryonyx as it reared its skull back and swallowed them whole. Once it swallowed them, the Baryonyx attempted to pursue the other clan members briefly before giving up after realizing they were much faster and far more agile than itself. Roaring loudly, the Baryonyx turned away and lumbered deeper into the forest.Three of the clan members regrouped several minutes after the unexpected attack. The whole clan had dispersed, and were lost from each other. The three had had found each other--Chase, Hunter and Kianna--came across an overgrown powerhouse shed while they were trying to find the others. Considering their exhaustion, the three decided to rest inside the structure for the night. In the morning, possibly, the rest of the clan members would have found each other and eventually find them also.The building's interior was dark, and unkempt. As with all facilities on Isla Sorna, it had not been used by humans since the island was abandon. Cuddling together in a corner of the small room, Chase, Hunter and Kianna attempted to rest.They had not yet evaded danger, however. A large Arthropleura crawled soundlessly along the building's walls. it sensed the presence of warm-blooded animals, and from that point allowed itself to be taken over by hunting instinct. Quietly it approached the unsuspecting Avimimus trio, and got close enough to strike...Lurching at one of the little dinosaurs, the giant centipede grasped chase in its large pincers and lifted him up off the ground. The Avimimus became paralyzed just seconds after the centipede injected him with venom. Kianna and Hunter jumped up. despite their keen eyesight, they could hardly see anything in such a dark room. But they heard Chase squealing, and that was enough to kick their instincts into hyperdrive. The two remaining Avimimus bolted for the doorway, but a second Arthropleura was waiting for them. Just before they escaped into the forest, the massive centipede snatched Kianna and dragged her back into the dark room. Hunter managed to escape, but she was tortured internally by Kianna's dreadful squeals as the ravenous arthropod injected her with venom.Hunter kept running until she tore out of the treeline onto the beach, where Omorphia and Pandora were already. Regrouping with her sisters, Hunter painfully carried the message to Omorphia and Pandora about the death of Chase and Kianna.Meanwhile, kin Celerina, Nova and Tyrell were hurrying aimlessly threw the undergrowth. The three were the youngest of the entire clan, and had actually stuck together while running from the Baryonyx. Being young, the equivalent of human toddlers in fact, they were panicking over not only being scared to dust but also being lost. They were unaware of their fellow kins' whereabouts, and it terrified the youngsters.However, as they were walking, the trio thought they heard one of their fellow Avimimus calling to them. Squawking back, the youngsters waited for a reply. They got one, and quickly they darted in the direction the noise had came from.The three youngsters soon emerged on a small clearing. Immediately they recognized kin Uday and Duc standing in the open waiting for them. They were acting unusual, however. Both were thrashing about wildly and screeching. maybe they were happy to see the three youngsters safe? Celerina, Nova and Tyrell were happy to see them as well, and eagerly ran towards them. However, no more than three feet from Uday and Duc the three youngsters became immobile. They looked down at their feet, noticing they were sinking...''QUICK SAND! ''The three youngsters began thrashing and screeching as well, but to no avail. The five Avimimus were doomed to a long and painful descent into hell.Back at the beach, kin Dax, Caesarea, Akins, Ananda, Colleen, Fleta, Harmony, and Zorion finally met up with Hunter, Omorphia and Pandora. They were unaware of the doom five of their kin were facing in a pit of quick sand, nor did they intend to trek back into the treacherous jungle and find out.Suddenly a large Pteranodon swooped down and grasped Colleen in its claws! This pterosaur was much more mature than the previous one which had tried to carry off Caesarea, so Colleen was hopeless. The Pteranodon flew into the night with Colleen screaming in its claws.In just a half-hour, the clan had lost over half of their members. Omorphia knew all along leaving the Embryonics Administration and Laboratories Compound was a bad idea, but the alpha hadn't listened to her despite the fact she was the one who had been here herself on previous occasions! The alphas had made a mistake, yes, but there was no returning. They had to continue toward the mountains. From this point on, they would travel via beach.And so the now the ten-strong Avimimus clan continued their journey across what they knew in their little worlds as Isla Sorna." ---- Fleta's Death (exact quote) "During the heat of midday..." incomplete ---- Omorphia's Death (exact quote) incomplete